


My Lover

by Sue Corkill (mscorkill)



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:33:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mscorkill/pseuds/Sue%20Corkill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble--no summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Sex in one hundred words.
> 
> Originally posted July 2002.

MY LOVER

My lover moves over me, his hot flesh pressing into mine, searching for entrance. I move with him, my hands caressing his hips, guiding him to my very center. 

"Jack," I breathe softly as he slowly thrusts into me, probing deep into my willing body. The utter relief of finally being joined with my love fills my heart and soul with such bliss, I can scarce comprehend. His movements are slow and sure, deep and possessive, designed to bring the ultimate in rapture. 

I surrender to his passion, knowing that even as I submit, he surrenders to me as well.

THE END


End file.
